In Love With The Professor
by piesaremybitches
Summary: Erik wouldn't have thought this would happen, really. Falling in love with his biology teacher? Pfft. Come on./Cherik College AU with no powers, but they're still all so lovely. Just read the damn thing. (Jk)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. I got bored during this summer, so I wrote this story. It's pretty long, actually. I'll be posting new chapters whenever I can. This is my first Cherik fic ever, so it may not be professional. But I have a strong feeling for these two. So it's written from the heart.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Marvel does.**_

* * *

><p>Erik wouldn't have thought this would happen, really.<p>

Falling in love with your biology teacher?

Pfft.

Come on.

..well, sometimes things don't go in the way they should. They just decide to screw with you.

But the moment he laid his eyes on the guy, he felt the rhythm of his breathing go faster. He could feel his heart beating on his temples. 'Oh, bloody hell' he thought.

Well let's just back up a wee bit.

In the summer of 2013, he got his letter from NYU saying they wanted him. Finally, he thought, he would be getting the hell out of Berlin and go to New York instead. Not that he didn't like his own country, but this was New York, he had wanted to get into a college there for quite a long time. Now that he did, he couldn't stay in place.

"Mama! Guess what happened!"

"Calm down dear, what's going on?"

"I got into NYU!"

"You.. what?"

"I. Got. Into. N. Y. U."

"That's… that's incredible! But what are you gonna do about the distance? And you're gonna have to move out, and there is the whole handling everything and taking care of yourself and-

"MOM. Calm down, I'm 18, I think I can take care of myself easily. Besides, this has been dream, you see. I'm not turning this down. I'm going to New York."

Erik decided to take a few summer courses at the college, so he moved out pretty early. He promised that he would ALWAYS call his mom, and that he would be careful.

He got into his dorm and started unpacking. Someone else came in after a good 30 minutes of unpacking. Huh, that must have been his roommate. He had bright grey hair, almost silver, and had a weird sense of fashion. He was wearing silver pants, and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. He was wearing weird goggles, which Erik decided not to ask.

"Hey. 'Sup?"

"Fine, thanks. Do you.. happen to be my roommate?"

"Yep. Name's Pietro. Just call me Peter, though. You have an odd accent. Where you from?"

"Erik. From Germany."

"Woah, cool man. I've always wanted a german friend"

"I'm at your service," Erik joked.

"Haha. Anyway bro, I have a class in ten minutes, I better be goin'. I'll catch up with ya later!"

"Sure, see you"

With that, Erik decided to go to the library and just read a book. He picked up the book he liked the most, and began reading.

After what seemed liked hours, he got up and went back to his dorm. He had a biology class in one hour, and he decided to spend that hour with listening to some music and chatting with Pietro. Or Peter, he wanted to be called. After an hour, he went to his class and took a seat, waiting for the biology teacher to come.

He wished he hadn't waited, though. He knew he was damned the second he saw the pair of blue eyes.

He just wanted to have a normal year. But sometimes, almost always, things don't go in the way you want them to.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There goes the first chapter! Next chapter will be Charles' P.O.V. Reviews will be appreciated! xoxo<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you guys.._**

* * *

><p>Those eyes…<br>Shining bright, beautiful like the bluest skies..  
>Erik knew he was damned.<p>

'What kind of a biology professor is as hot as the sun? Is this real? Is this even the real teacher?' Erik thought.

"Well hello, I'm your new biology professor; Charles Xavier." Damn it, he's british!

"I'm kind of new here, just like you are. This is my first class this year; so I'll be spending it with meeting each of you. Shall we start with you, dear?"  
>He pointed at a red headed girl. "What's your name?"<p>

After almost half an hour, it was Erik's turn. 'Oh no. Nonononono don't ask me-"

"What's your name, dear?" Dear? DEAR?!

"It's Erik."

"Your first year?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you, Erik."

"Excuse me, but how old are you?" Asked a girl with tattoo's who definitely did NOT have proper clothing.

"Why, I'm 24. I know what you're thinking; yes, I'm young, but I graduated from Oxford University at the age of 18, that's why." 24?! That's.. well, Erik had a chance now. Heh.

"Wow." Echoed the voice of the whole classroom.

* * *

><p>After that tiring, horrible, disgusting day was over, Erik went back to his dorm room; only to find Peter randomly running in the room.<p>

"So how was your first day?" Asked Peter.

"Um, okay, I guess" What the hell was he doing?

"Did you see the new professor? The one with the crazy blue eyes?"

"They're not crazy they're just VERY beautiful- Oh no I didn't mean- I meant-"

"HA! Someone's got a crush on the prof! Charles and Erik sitting on a tree; K. I. S. S. I. N. G-"

"Shut up! No!"

"Suuuuuure. You don't like him, he only has beauuuutiful blue eyes"

"…..I hate you."

"I think you should ask him out. I've always liked the idea of doing illegal things; like dating tour teacher"

Erik facepalmed. Was he really having this conversation right now? He needed to get out of here.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

It was getting late, and the campus had an amazing view. Erik started walking slowly outside, and appreciated the view. After a while of doing nothing but walking around, he got tired. He sat on the first bench he found. What he didn't realise was a very blue-eyed professor sitting on the bench.

"Here for some fresh air?" Erik gasped and jumped a little. Charles started giggling. Aw. How adorable.

"Sweet Almighty, you scared me to death!"

"I'm terribly sorry, are you alright?" Charles asked as he touched Erik's shoulder. Erik was sure he was dead.

"Uh, I- I'm- Yes- Alright- I'm alright" What the hell was he doing?

"Are you sure?" Nope.

"I- uh, yes, I'm quite alright." Get me out of here!

"It was Erik, right? Would you like to have a walk with me?" Ohgodohgodohgod.

"Sure, of course, yes" What the hell, Erik? You said 'yes' in three different forms. That's not okay.

"Groovy! So this is your first year here, right?" Groovy? GROOVY?! He uses the words normal human - beings used a billion years ago. Who is the last person that used it? Shakespeare?

"..yes, yes it is.. and you started teaching here this year?"

"That's right, I got my degree just a few months ago, and I'm really excited about it."

Silence.

They kept walking for an hour, and then it was time to say goodbye. As they were saying their goodbyes, Erik took the perfect moment to trip on something and fall on Charles.

"Oh no-"

"Whoa, um, you alright?" Charles asked.

"You have very beautiful eyes…"

A huge blush covered Charles' pale face. "I.. um, thank you"

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"You kind of did."

"I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I wasn't supposed to say that out-"

"It's quite alright, Erik. You have beautiful eyes, too. And no, you did not make me uncomfortable. Goodnight." He hugged Erik and went inside the building, leaving Erik completely dumbfounded.

"I wonder what would've happened if I had told him he had beautiful lips instead" he muttered to himself, and he made his way inside the building.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I know, they sound very American, but I tried! I'm sorry for not uploading for a few months. I have this huge exam, divided into two parts, and I've been studying for that. Please review! They help me shape up the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamier: I own nothing. I wish I owned Raven, though. Rawr.**_

* * *

><p>Weeks went by, and Erik had become really good friends with Charles. Even if he wanted more than that. He had this burning desire for him, whenever he saw Charles' face, he wanted to devour his lips, push him into a wall-<p>

"Hello, Erik." What a great timing you have there, Charles.

"Hello there"

"Are your classes over? We could grab some coffee, if you'd like" I would like? I would love to!

"I'd love to" Erik gave him a smile.

"I also have to do some 'marking' in my apartment, of you're okay with that" ..Am I breathing? Am I still alive?

"…sure, of course" Hm. Maybe I can make out with him on the desk of his study. No, Erik, bad Erik, bad bad bad bad.

"Great then, I think there's a Starbucks around here. We can go there"

They walked to Starbucks in an awkward silence. Like they were strangers. That's not okay. Well, Charles solved the problem.

"This is it"

"…great." He's gonna get bored of me if I keep doing this. I keep talking like some kind of retarded robot.

They both ordered lattes, and went straight to Charles' apartment. It was a tall, modern apartment. It was better inside, though. It looked comfy, with brown curtains and rugs surrounding the living room, bookshelves and books everywhere. It was kind of stylish, too. Too much for a twenty-four-year-old man.

"So I'm guessing you like to read" Erik said.

"I've been reading since I was a tiny kid, never stopped loving it. I feel like when you're all alone by yourself, and people don't understand you, books are always there to help"

"You're right. Books have always been my friend, too"

Later on, they were both in Charles' study, and Erik found out that Charles had a great taste in liquor. He might be only nineteen, but sometimes Erik enjoyed drinking too. So he brought some old wine in the study.

"Aren't you too young to drink?"

"You're not going to allow me?"

"..I did not say that. You can drink as much as you'd like to."

"If you had to take care of me, you'd do a terrible job. Allowing me to drink as much as I'd like? Very responsible."

"Bugger off, Erik" Charles said, but he had a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>They barely finished a bottle, and they were just a little drunk.<p>

"…Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Could you look at me for a second?" Erik tried to look up, and fell on Charles in the process. Erik on top of Charles, they were both laying on Charles' couch now.

"..'m sorry, didn't mean it" And when Erik looked at Charles' face, he noticed how delicious he looked at the moment.

"..Erik" he barely whispered.

"Charles" Erik whispered back, and started caressing Charles' cheek.

"Erik, this isn't- we shouldn't be doing this, it's not right-"

"But we both want to" Whispered Erik and he slowly, very slowly leaned in.

"I.." Charles managed to say, before Erik's lips were on his.

Erik leaned back after a couple of seconds, and he breathed Charles' scent in. He smelled like a mix of vanilla and cinnamon. He looked into Charles' eyes, and saw that they were blown with desire.

"You're so beautiful.." Erik said. He noticed that Charles had started to stare at his lips. He kissed him again. In no time, Charles kissed him back. They started kissing slowly at first, but in just a minute, they were a hot, making out mess. Their kisses started to get more intense, and Erik was going crazier in every second. He darted his tongue out, and licked Charles' lips. Charles opened his mouth as an invitation, and their tongues started battling for dominance.

Erik grabbed Charles' hair and pulled gently. When he heard Charles moan, he lost control and started grinding on Charles. With each thrust, Charles got louder, and Erik started panting loudly. They were almost put of breath, and Erik disconnected their mouths. They were breathing into each other's mouths.

"Ah.. Erik.. we should slow down" With that, Erik stopped grinding on Charles' hips.

He started kissing Charles' jaw, and he went down on his neck. He hands went to Charles' shirt buttons, but another hand stopped him.

"Not so quick, you have to buy me dinner first." He heard Charles say. He chuckled.

He started kissing him again, and they kept kissing for another few minutes.

"Hmm.. Erik.. you're so hot.." Charles said between kisses. He bit Erik's lip, and Erik knew he was done for. Before they both got hard, they stopped.

"Would you like to stay here for tonight?" Charles asked as he fixed his clothes.

"I would love to, but Pietro might be worried, I have to go back to my dorm room"

"Oh.. that's alright. Another time, then." He said, bit he looked sad, that's for sure. Erik had to make up for that.

"I would love to stay this weekend, though."

"Really? That would be great!" Charles beamed at him. Erik chuckled.

"See you later, then." He kissed Charles full on the lips and got out of the flat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello there! I uploaded two chapters in one day, because I haven't uploaded anything since November. Shame on me. Reviews are like tiny pieces of glitter that appears in the air everytime a unicorn jumps!<em>**


End file.
